7/71
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| قَالَ قَدْ وَقَعَ عَلَيْكُم مِّن رَّبِّكُمْ رِجْسٌ وَغَضَبٌ أَتُجَادِلُونَنِي فِي أَسْمَاء سَمَّيْتُمُوهَا أَنتُمْ وَآبَآؤكُم مَّا نَزَّلَ اللّهُ بِهَا مِن سُلْطَانٍ فَانتَظِرُواْ إِنِّي مَعَكُم مِّنَ الْمُنتَظِرِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kâle kad vakaa aleykum min rabbikum ricsun ve gadabun, e tucâdilûnenî fî esmâin semmeytumûhâ entum ve âbâukum mâ nezzelallâhu bihâ min sultânin, fentezırû innî meakum minel muntezırîn(muntezırîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kâle : dedi 2. kad : olmuş, oldu, olmuştur 3. vakaa : vaki oldu, vuku buldu, hak oldu 4. aleykum : sizin üzerinize 5. min rabbi-kum : Rabbinizden 6. ricsun : azab 7. ve gadabun : ve öfke 8. e tucâdilûne-nî : benimle mücâdele mi ediyorsunuz 9. fî esmâin : isimler hakkında 10. semmeytumû-hâ : onu isimlendirdiniz 11. entum : siz 12. ve âbâu-kum : ve babalarınız 13. mâ nezzele Allâhu : Allah indirmedi 14. bi-hâ : ona 15. min sultânin : hüccetten, burhandan, delilden (bir şey) 16. fe intezırû : artık bekleyin 17. in-nî : şüphesiz ben 18. mea-kum : sizinle birlikte, beraber 19. min el muntezırîne : bekleyenlerden Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı O, Rabbinizden azâba ve gazaba uğramayı hakettiniz dedi, Allah'ın, haklarında hiçbir delil indirmediği ve ancak sizin ve atalarınızın taktığı birtakım adlar için benimle çekişmeye kalkıyorsunuz demek, o halde bekleyin, şüphe yok ki ben de sizinle berâber bekleyenlerdenim. Ali Bulaç Meali "Andolsun" dedi. "Rabbinizden üzerinize iğrenç bir azab ve gazab gerekli kılındı. Allah'ın kendileri hakkında hiç bir delil indirmediği ve sizin ile babalarınızın isimlendirdiği (düzüp uydurduğu) birtakım isimler (düzme tanrılar ve kurallar) adına mı benimle mücadele ediyorsunuz? Öyleyse bekleyedurun; şüphesiz, ben de sizlerle birlikte bekleyenlerdenim." Ahmet Varol Meali O da: "Size Rabbinizden azap ve gazap kesinleşti. Sizin ve babalarınızın taktığı ve Allah'ın haklarında herhangi bir delil indirmediği birtakım isimler üzerinde benimle tartışmaya mı giriyorsunuz? Bekleyin, ben de sizinle birlikte bekleyenlerdenim" dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) 'Hiç şüphesiz artık Rabbinizin azab ve öfkesini hakettiniz. Allah'ın hiçbir delil indirmediği, isimlerini de siz ve babalarınızın koyduğu putlar hakkında mı benimle tartışıyorsunuz? Bekleyin, doğrusu ben de sizinle beraber bekleyenlerdenim' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Hûd, “Artık size Rabbinizden bir azap ve öfke inmiştir. Allah’ın, haklarında hiçbir delil indirmediği, yalnızca sizin ve babalarınızın uydurduğu birtakım isimler (düzmece tanrılar) hakkında mı benimle tartışıyorsunuz? Öyleyse (başınıza geleceği) bekleyin! Ben de sizinle beraber bekleyenlerdenim!” dedi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali (Hûd) dedi ki: «Üzerinize Rabbinizden bir azap ve bir hışım inmiştir. Haklarında Allah'ın hiçbir delil indirmediği, sadece sizin ve atalarınızın taktığı kuru isimler hususunda benimle tartışıyor musunuz? Bekleyin öyleyse, şüphesiz ben de sizinle beraber bekleyenlerdenim!» Edip Yüksel Meali Dedi ki: 'Rabbinizden bir azap ve öfkeye mahkum edilmiş bulunuyorsunuz. Sizin ve atalarınızın uydurduğu ve ALLAH'ın kendilerine hiçbir güç vermediği isimler konusunda mı benimle tartışıyorsunuz? Bekleyiniz, ben de sizinle birlikte bekleyenlerdenim.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Hud: «İşte üzerinize Rabbinizden bir azap fırtınası ve bir öfke indi. Siz, benimle sizin ve atalarınızın taktığı kuru adlar hakkında mı tartışıyorsunuz? Oysa Allah onlara hiçbir zaman saltanat indirmedi. Artık gözetin, ben de sizinle birlikte gözetenlerdenim» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) İşte, dedi, üzerinize rabbınızdan bir azab fırtınası bir gadab indi, siz bana sizin ve atalarınızın taktığı kuru isimler hakkında mücadele mi ediyorsunuz? Allah onlara hiç bir zaman öyle bir hakkı saltanat indirmedi artık gözetin ben de sizinle beraber gözetenlerdenim Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Dedi ki: «Üzerinize, şüphe yok ki Rabbiniz tarafından bir ikap ve bir gazab tahakkuk etti. Kendinizin ve babalarınızın takmış olduklarınız birtakım adlar hakkında benimle mücadelede mi bulunuyorsunuz? Allah Teâlâ onlara dair hiçbir hüccet indirmiş değildir. Artık bekleyin, ben de sizinle beraber bekleyenlerdenim.» Muhammed Esed (Hud): "Rabbinizin müstehak gördüğü ürkütücü bir bela ve gazapla kuşatılmış durumdasınız zaten!" dedi. Şimdi, Allahın haklarında hiçbir delil indirmediği, yalnızca sizin ve atalarınızın uydurduğu o (boş) isimler hakkında mı benimle çekişiyorsunuz? (O kaçınılmaz olanı) bekleyin öyleyse; doğrusu ben de sizinle bekleyeceğim!" Suat Yıldırım "İşte! dedi, "üzerinize Rabbinizden bir azap fırtınası ve bir hışım indi. Siz, sizin ve atalarınızın uydurduğu ve zaten tanrılaştırılmalarına dair Allah’ın da hiçbir delil göndermediği birtakım boş isimler hakkında mı benimle tartışıyorsunuz?Gözleyin öyleyse azabın gelişini!Ben de sizinle beraber gözlüyorum." Süleyman Ateş Meali Dedi ki: "Artık size Rabbinizden bir rics (pislik) ve gazab inmiştir. Allâh'ın, kendileri için hiçbir delil indirmediği (ve hiçbir güç vermediği), sadece sizin ve atalarınızın taktığı (boş) isimler hakkında mı benimle tartışıyorsunuz? Bekleyin öyle ise, ben de sizinle beraber bekleyenlerdenim!" Şaban Piriş Meali Hûd: -Rabbinizden üzerinize bir azap, bir gazap hak olmuştur. Allah sizin ve atalarınızın taktığı isimler hakkında, bir delil de indirmediği halde benimle tartışıyor musunuz? Öyleyse bekleyin, ben de sizinle beraber bekleyenlerdenim! dedi. Ümit Şimşek Meali Hud, 'Artık Rabbinizden size bir azap ve gazap inmesi hak olmuştur. Allah'ın hiçbir delil indirmediği şeylere sizin ve atalarınızın taktığınız isimler hakkında mı benimle tartışıyorsunuz? Bekleyin öyleyse; sizinle beraber ben de bekliyorum.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Hud dedi: "Rabbinizden bir azap ve gazap indi ya! Haklarında Allah'ın hiçbir kanıt indirmediği, sadece atalarınızın ve sizin uydurduğunuz birtakım isimler hakkında mı benimle çekişiyorsunuz? Bekleyin bakalım, sizinle beraber ben de bekleyenlerdenim." Yusuf Ali (English) He said: "Punishment and wrath have already(1041) come upon you from your Lord: dispute ye with me over names which ye(1042) have devised - ye and your fathers,- without authority from Allah. then wait: I am amongst you, also waiting." * M. Pickthall (English) M. Pickthall (English) He said: Terror and wrath from your Lord have already fallen on you. Would ye wrangle with me over names which ye have named, ye and your fathers, for which no warrant from Allah hath been revealed? Then await (the consequence), Lo! I (also) am of those awaiting (it). Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Hûd: "Rabbinizin müstehak gördüğü ürkütücü bir bela (52) ve gazapla kuşatılmış durumdasınız zaten!" dedi. "Şimdi, Allah'ın haklarında hiçbir delil indirmediği, yalnızca sizin ve atalarınızın uydurduğu o boş isimler (53) hakkında mı benimle çekişiyorsunuz? kaçınılmaz olanı bekleyin öyleyse; doğrusu ben de sizinle bekleyeceğim!" (54) 52 - Putperestliğe ve inatçılığa ilişkin bir îma. 53 - Lafzen, "sizin taktığınız isimler..." -yani, gerçekte var olmayan düzmece tanrılar. 54 - Lafzen, "Ben de sizinle beraber bekleyenlerden olacağım". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri